


let it breathe

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you might not like me / but i like you</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it breathe

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. color  
> i'm on summer break. i've been sitting on this for a while because its so short but whatever. i'll never write anything serious.

Grimmjow had a crush. 

He wouldn't deny it, because honestly who didn't have a crush on Kurosaki?

The kid had this bright orange hair that should have looked horrid but Kurosaki somehow made it look charmingly perfect. 

His skin was smooth and tan and when he came back to school from summer vacation the bridge of his nose would have the slightest dusting of freckles. 

His hands were nice too. Whether they were balled up in fist and itching to hit something whenever someone got on his nerves or whether they were lightly tapping a pencil against his arm when he was listening to the teacher in class. His veins would become pronounced running up the back of his hands a slightly dark bluish-green and wrap around and join each other in a pattern of their own till they became smaller as they reached the tips of his fingers. 

His gooey warm brown almond shaped eyes that seemed to turn a shade lighter when he got angry were framed by burnt orange eyelashes that would brush the tops of his cheeks whenever he blinked.

Unsurprisingly Kurosaki had a nice mouth too. It would snarl out insults and snappy replies when someone irritated him. Most of the time his lips, which were the common peach color that most people shared, were turned down in a scowl that drove some away and pulled some in. 

They always shared the same homeroom because their last names were close. Their class rankings were next to each other too. But they never actually talked. They never had a need too. So Grimmjow never found out that Ichigo liked his cotton candy blue colored hair, his cerulean eyes, his equally peachy lips, his hands that had a little salmon colored scar that wrapped around his right pinky finger, or his sun kissed skin that was complimented by the bright white of their uniform shirt. 

Grimmjow never acted on his crush. 

Ichigo never acted on his either.


End file.
